


On top of the world

by BrightBlueSkyler



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn has a good tax policy, Aragorn has a sister, Asexual Character, Eryn Vorn, Everyone Is Alive, Except some characters, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, I hope i will get this finnished, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Secret Society, War, We Die Like Men, Weapons, asexual gimli, battles, faramir lives in edoras with eowyn, i like weapons, idk yet, is that a tag, lets make it a tag, lol, no one dies in this fic, secret folks, they are happy, they pretty, you need a middle earth map for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueSkyler/pseuds/BrightBlueSkyler
Summary: Grab a map of Middle Earth. What do you see? On the east we have Mordor and Rhun. In the Middle is Gondor located, in the west lays The Shire and Eriador. Then the North, with the Grey mountains, Erebor and Mount Gundabad. And the South, with Eryn Vorn. Not a lot is known about Eryn Vorn, all people that once lived there died, or had moved to Bree. But what if in Eryn Vorn hides a folk? What if one of them is named Arihena? What if she visits Mirkwood? What if Legolas finds her...
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Frodo Baggins/Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), Legolas/Arihena, Rose Cotton/Sam Gamgee, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 1





	On top of the world

Things you need to know before reading this fanfiction: The first thing: I have read the book, although it was long ago, so it’s mostly based of the movies. But not everything: I didn’t like the ending so what happens is that Frodo is in Shire while Bilbo lives in Rivendell. He is alive (I don’t care that it’s not realistic, I love him too much). This is 10 years after Frodo threw the ring in Mount Doom. Legolas lives with his Father, but isn’t actually around much. Gimli lives in the Blue Mountains, but he often goes to Minas-Tirith where he meets Legolas and Aragorn, who is now the King of Gondor and is married to Arwen. Faramir is married to Eowyn, they both live in Edoras. Now you think: how about Frodo’s wound? How can he live in Shire? Before returning to Bag end, Frodo was healing in Rivendell for almost 4 years (Not canon). The elves haven’t left, they’re all still in middle earth (yay).

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to The Lord Of The Rings soundtrack.


End file.
